A Full-Force Attack!
by Evelyn JD
Summary: What an innocent game of Magic: The Gathering can lead to!


**Hey, guys! **

**This is my first Strawberry Panic! fanfiction and first Shion/Chikaru fiction as well. Those two are just too adorable together! It's a shame they didn't get a chance to be together in the anime… **

**Anyway, I'd like to ask a little favor of you, guys. Please, let me know what you think of this story when you finish reading it. I know this is probably not the best theme for a story and those who don't know what 'Magic: The Gathering' is might not like it. Well, just please let me know! I want to know if you like my style and if I did make the story interesting for you. **

**A big 'thank you' goes to my dear friend VzVegeta, who was the first one to read this story and who also corrected it. **

**Now, with that said, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Strawberry Panic! or Magic: The Gathering.

**Rating: M**… for a good reason, although I don't know if I made it really 'good', if you know what I mean…

**Summary:** What an innocent game of Magic: The Gathering can lead to!

* * *

Shion smirked with a look of a triumph in her eyes as her turn came again. She looked at the cards in her hands; then her glance shifted to the cards lying in front of her, on her side of table. She had nine creatures with a Flying ability out, ready to strike and four spells waited to be used in her hand. She smirked at her opponent, a girl with two ruby-red ribbons tied in her black hair on both sides of her face and the most beautiful, gorgeous and perfect shade of shining gold in her eyes. The girl was really stunning and on any other occasion Shion would take notice of how perfectly soft her slightly tanned skin looked or how her eyes sparked with laughter, kindness, care and mischievousness. She would stare at her perfect body, thinking about how gracefully it moved and how it looked in that red dress she wore when she played Carmen.

But not now. Now, the only thoughts running through her head were about what cards that girl had in her hand. Shion could only see the Lands and the creatures the raven-haired beauty had spreaded on her side of the table. She had ten creatures, but only one of them had a Reach. That meant she could block only one of Shion's creatures, if she didn't have something up her sleeve. But the blonde still had her spells.

They were playing this game for forty minutes and the St. Spica's Student Council President had enough. She had tried to lower her opponent's life-points with spells and attacks, but it was all in vain. The black-haired girl always had a way of slipping out of Shion's trap with that all too innocent smile of hers on her lips. And now, the blonde wanted nothing more than to just wipe her off as soon as possible. Now, it seemed, was her chance.

"Well, Chikaru…" Shion started, looking right into those innocent, happy golden eyes. "…it was nice playing with you, but I told you that you could not beat me in this game."

With that, the blonde tapped every single one of the creatures she had on the battlefield, which meant she made every one of them attack. She smiled sweetly, awaiting a response from her opponent. Together, the strength of her creatures was way higher than twenty, which was a number of the black-haired girl's life points. Shion had her in the trap with no way out.

However, she was met with the sweetest smile she'd ever seen on the St. Lulim's Student Council President's face. It was a smile that provoked her and beat her in the same time. Shion knew something was wrong when she saw it. Her strategy failed.

"A full-force attack…" Chikaru trailed off for a second. She looked into Shion's eyes; her own shone with a smile and innocence that drove the blonde crazy. "You had to be sure I have no way of defending myself if you did that. Now you are defenseless, unless of course you possess a spell card that can protect you. You gave all of your life-points at risk now."

Chikaru was quiet for another while, the fingers of her right hand played with one of the cards in her left hand. She smiled that stunning smile of hers again; her hand lazily came to her Land cards spreaded on the table.

"It was very brave of you. Or stupid, there is just a thin line between those two. And sometimes they are the same," the black-haired girl went on, her hand ever-so-gently touching the Forest Land card, turning it slowly, taping it. She was about to cast something that will wipe Shion out, the blonde just knew it. "However, you need to know when and how to attack with a full force. Because just one little thing, one mistake in your plan can lead you to destruction."

Chikaru's hand went to the cards in her hand; her fingers warped around the one she had been playing with before and pulled it out. When the card landed on the table between Shion's tapped, attacking creatures and the black-haired girl's own cards, the blonde bit her lip, asking herself where she left her logic and rational thinking. She wasn't really surprised when she saw a green card, the Fog, which prevented the harm that could be done to the golden-eyed girl and her creatures for that turn.

Shion growled quietly. She knew she had lost, but she had to hold her cards in her hand, looking at that innocent smile on her opponent's face, as the girl drew a card, put another Land card on the table and tapped all of her creatures, which meant she was attacking.

"And this is how a full-force attack should be performed, dear Shion," the black-haired beauty smiled, her eyes sparked with laughter and something that Shion could not read. Those golden eyes became darker and yet, they shone with something that Shion could not quite put her finger on.

The blonde put her cards down. She slowly picked up all of her cards and packed them, looking sadly at the table. She didn't want to see that innocent smile again. She loved it, she loved every smile that crossed Chikaru's face, but now she wasn't in the mood. She fell for the black-haired beauty's plan, she let her opponent provoke her until the point when even the most dangerous and stupid idea seemed logical and a perfect strategy for winning.

She looked everywhere around the room, just to avoid staring at the black-haired beauty. She looked at the costumes and papers all around the workroom they were in. It was Chikaru's study which was apparent by the way everything was stored there. Shion saw different costumes the black-haired girl made with those minions of hers; a few painting stands with paintings on them, one of them not finished yet; many papers with sketches and lots of books. The place really looked like Chikaru had been using it since her election as a Student Council President of St. Lulim Girl's Academy.

She risked one look at the girl, who was now biting her lower lip and packing her own cards. She looked so innocently, yet somewhat… Shion couldn't even describe it. It made her want to kiss those luxurious lips and bite them herself. It made her want to corner the girl, shove her against the wall and take her, right then and there.

Chikaru's words about a full-force attack still echoed in her head when she looked at the door. It was closed, but not locked. Shion smirked again. She was going to attack the raven-haired beauty with a full force, but this time, she was going to do it properly.

She slowly walked towards the door, making it look like she was just looking around. She knew Chikaru knew her well enough to think that Shion's pride was hurt way too much right now for her to actually do something. The blonde bent to pick up one of the papers. When she straightened again, she quickly locked the door; then looked at the sketch in her hand. There was a naked woman on the picture, with wavy hair and a lean, lithe body. The Spican instantly recognized the handwork as Chikaru's and she smirked at the thought of the raven-haired beauty drawing something like this. Circumstances definitely played to her favor right now.

She walked to the raven-haired beauty slowly, still holding the sketch in her hand, looking at it. However, the paper was soon forgotten, when Shion lifted her gaze and saw that the Lulim's Student Council President was still packing her cards, not giving a damn about her surroundings. Perfect time for launching an attack.

With a low thud and a surprised sigh from the raven-haired beauty, Shion had the other girl pressed against the wall, her lips on the long neck of her victim. Chikaru tilted her head to the side, as if giving permission to the blonde. Another sigh was ripped from her lips when the Spican's teeth brushed the delicate, warm skin which started to turn even warmer.

"How do you like this full-force attack?" Shion asked in a low growl when she reached the other girl's earlobe and nibbled on it gently. "I hope you won't turn it down again. You would put all my efforts in vain, if you drew out that Fog of yours."

"I'm n-not planin' on doi-ing th-that again…" the black-haired girl stammered, bringing her hands to the blonde's hair.

"Why not?" the blonde asked with a smirk on her face. She slowly kissed her way from the other girl's ear to her neck, where she bit lightly, then sucked the skin in her mouth, making sure she'll leave her mark.

"Don't tell me that you liked it," the black-haired girl smirked, her voice trembled a little, but she managed not to stutter. That made the blonde growl and suck on the delicate, soft skin again, this time on the other side of the other girl's neck, on her pulse point.

"I didn't. But according to your reactions and those little gasps that you made, I think you like this." The blonde stopped sucking when she was sure that the mark she left won't fade anytime soon. She looked up, into those golden eyes now veiled with passion, lust and need. That made the blonde smile. "Look at you… I barely touched you and you already can't keep that lustful expression from your face."

The black-haired beauty groaned when the blonde's fingers started to pull on her sweater to take it off. "Shion… do-don't…"

"What? Can't I enjoy the view while doing this?" asked Shion as the fingers of her other hand strayed under the fabric of her shirt and started dancing on her naked skin.

"Someone might walk in… Remon-chan or Kizuna-chan… or Kagome-chan… you don't want them to see us like that, do you?"

"Don't worry, love, I locked the door, they won't come in," the blonde smiled a cheeky smile, her lips settled on the other girl's neck while her hand moved up, until her finger touched the fabric of Chikaru's bra. The raven-haired beauty stilled under the Spican's touch, her muscles tightened, her eyes already halfway closed.

"They…" the girl tried to say, but a shallow gasp interrupted her. Shion smiled a smug, almost arrogant smile and gently squeezed the raven-haired beauty's breast again, earning a soft moan this time. "They…"

"What was that?" the blonde smiled an innocent smile as her cool fingers slipped under the black-haired angel's bra. Her smile grew to satisfied smirk when she heard a quiet moan as her fingers gently touched Chikaru's already erected nipple. She gently nipped and sucked on the raven-haired beauty's collarbone while stroking the hot skin of her lover with her fingers.

"They… oh, my… they have a key…"

"Oh, do they, now?" the Spican smirked, slowly pulling the sweater and the shirt up the girl's body, but she stopped slightly above her breasts. She lifted the black bra and her mouth immediately found their place on the black-haired beauty's right nipple, licking, sucking and gently biting. "Then we just have to be quick… And you'll have to keep your voice down. Although I love listening to it, someone might find us if you'll be loud. Just imagine Kizuna-chan or Remon-chan walking in on us. How shocked those girls would be if they saw you in throws of passion, coming around my fingers, calling out my name?"

"Oh, Shion…"

"Do you like that idea? Of someone walking in on us? Of someone seeing you like this? All hot and bothered?" The blonde smirked, biting and sucking at the girl's nipple gently, then moving her mouth to the other breast. She caressed the raven-haired angel's right breast with her left hand; then gently took the nipple between her thumb and forefinger, playing with it, gently tugging and rolling it around. Meanwhile, her right hand traveled down the soft, hot skin of the girl's flat belly, gently stroking it, teasing it. She stopped right above the pink skirt, not moving lower, just caressing the skin there. "Or would you rather have them see you coming with my tongue between your legs?"

Shion smirked even more when she felt the girl shudder with excitement. She teased the raven-haired beauty some more, until the Lulim's Student Council President squirmed between her and the wall.

"Nhh… Shion… oh, just…"

"What is it, love? What do you want?"

"S-Stop teasing!" the girl said quickly with a low moan of pleasure.

Shion had to smile when she saw the black-haired angel all panting and hot. She wanted nothing more than just kneel down and make the girl come so hard she would scream the blonde's name. But she found it more amusing, and definitely more arousing, when she played the _'say it for me'_ game with the girl. She loved making the raven-haired angel say those things, mainly because of Chikaru's character. The girl was sweet and innocent, always smiling and helping others. It didn't matter to her who needed her help and if they were from different schools, she always helped. And the way she cared about the young students, all of them… she was an angel. And Shion loved making this angel say dirty things.

"Am I teasing, love?"

"Yes!" Chikaru shuddered again as the blonde's fingers slowly moved past the waistband of her skirt.

"And what do you want me to do then?" Shion asked; then she took one of the girl's nipples in her mouth, sucking on it.

"Tou-ah! Touch me already!"

"Touch you where exactly? And with what? I won't know until you tell me, love," Shion smirked, lifting her head to look right into her lover's eyes. "Tell me, otherwise I won't know. I won't do anything to you, when I don't know what to do."

"You kn-know what!" came a soft reply. The black-haired girl's voice broke in the middle of the sentence as she felt those still cool fingers at the waistband of her knickers.

"I don't."

"I want you in me! Just… lick me… and… put your fi-fingers… in-inside…"

Shion smirked but that still wasn't what she wanted to hear. She leaned in closer, until her lips brushed the shell of Chikaru' ear and their cheeks touched. "Lick you where? And my fingers? Where you want them? Tell me and I'll do it."

The black-haired angel bit her lower lip, her body stilling again. The blonde could tell she was close to breaking the girl. But it still took a few tries for Chikaru to finally say it: Lick… lick my… clit… And put y-your… fin-gers… in my… in my pu-pussy!"

Shion smirked victoriously and looked into those lust-filled, desperate golden eyes for a while, before moving down her body, kneeling, all the while kissing every inch of the flat belly before her she could reach. She lifted the pink skirt and got rid of the black underwear drenched with Chikaru's arousal, quickly hiding it in the pocket of her uniform jacked. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath then opened them again. Looking into the raven-haired girl's eyes, the blonde slowly moved forward, until her lips met the soft skin right above the place that yarned for her attention.

Her tongue quickly touched Chikaru's clit, once, twice, before the blonde took the buddle of nerves into her mouth, sucking on it. The body under her tensed, arched like a bow and hips bucked against her mouth. She placed her hands on the girl's hips to prevent them from moving suddenly.

"Hmmm, Chikaru, you're _so wet_. Did I make you like this, love?"

"Ahhh… Yes!… Nahh, Shi-… Mmmm, Shion!" the raven-haired girl moaned, her voice tensed and full of pleasure. A warm hand grasped the blonde's cool one, squeezing it gently; all the while those soft moans filled the room.

The Spican knew what that squeeze meant. She brought her right hand down; slowly caressing Chikaru's slit with one of her fingers; then pushed it inside. The girl's hips bucked again and a long, low moan filled the room. The blonde smiled softly and started to flick the buddle of nerves with her tongue; then she circled around it, all the while her finger going in and out in a slow, gentle rhythm.

Shion soon added another finger into the heat of the raven-haired angel's body and sucked on the girl's clit, making her body arch.

"Yeah! Oh, Shi-… Shion!... Naahhh… Yes! Oh, God…. Yes!" Chikaru moaned out, her body squirming and jerking. That made Shion pick up the speed of her thrusts, to which the raven-haired angel reacted with a loud: "Yes! More!"

The blonde smirked at hearing those moans from her lover. She knew the girl wasn't far from the edge, but she wanted her to do one last, tiny little thing before letting her lover fall into the ocean of ecstasy. She slowed down again; she went even slower than when she started. Her mouth left the buddle of nerves and she pulled away slightly, just to look at the angel's face. Chikaru's cheeks were flushed, her eyes almost closed, the gold in them was dark with lust and passion. Shion loved seeing her lover like that, completely out of control over herself.

The raven-haired beauty whimpered a few times, before reaching down to bury her hand into her lover's blond hair. "Shion…" she moaned quietly, which sent shivers up the blonde's back. It was desperate, pleading voice, full of thick wanton and need. "Please, Shion… fuck me… Shion, fuck me with your fingers… Please, love! Fuck me!"

The blonde smirked to that, her head leaning forwards, her mouth again capturing the buddle of nerves between her lover's lower lips, her fingers setting a fast, hard rhythm. The body under her arched again, hips bucked stronger and more often, the moans now just an unclear words now, sounds rather. The black-haired beauty started to clench around Shion's fingers rhythmically, her voice was loud and high-pitched.

"Come for me, Chikaru…" Shion ordered quietly, her fingers thrusting with a vigor and force. She swirled them inside of her lover, to what a keening moan filled the room.

And with just a few more of those fast thrusts, the raven-haired angel reached her peak, falling into the endless ocean of ecstasy and pure pleasure, screaming her lover's name. Shion held her there, helped her to savor the moment for as long as she could, but when she felt muscles of Chikaru's body relax, she slowly pulled her fingers out of the heat. She stood up with a satisfied smile on her face. She did a quick job of licking her fingers clean of her love's wetness, then she smiled warmly at the exhausted, but satisfied look on the raven-haired angle's face.

"Well, what do you say about this full-force attack, love?" Shion asked with a smirk, after she helped the other girl with setting her cloths, so she would look as if nothing happened. The only thing that wasn't in place were Chikaru's panties, which were still hidden in the blonde's pocket.

A mischievous spark shone in those gold orbs, which now were staring into the blonde's blue ones. "I expected it in my room with me in the lead, but apart from that, it all went according to plan."

"A plan? What plan? What are you talking about? Did you come up with a plan to make me fuck you?" The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow, as the black-haired girl snuggled into her arms.

"Well, this, the game of Magic, the sketches, my strategy in the game, it was all set up as a part of my plan. I wanted to beat you so I would have an excuse to make love to you as an apology."

"You don't need to come up with excuses to be intimate with me, you know?" Shion asked quietly, her hands embracing the girl, keeping her warm and safe. "You could just… you know, do it the normal way…"

"This is a bit more fun," Chikaru smiled up at her lover and pecked her lips lovingly. "And, it brings a thrill into our relationship, don't you think?"

The blonde smiled and took the raven-haired angel's hand into her own. "A thrill, huh? All this is a one big thrill, love. But I don't mind. As long as I'm with you, I love thrills." Shion locked their fingers together, smiling as she, what seemed for thousandth time, noticed a thin golden ring with small pink diamonds in it on her lover's finger.

* * *

**Well, here you go. Hope you liked it! **


End file.
